Crusade for an Uchiha
by SniperPrince
Summary: Naruto and Itachi have been happily dating for three years while Sasuke, Itachi's little brother, has been away at boarding school. What will happen when Sasuke comes home and ends up disliking the blonde, and vice versa? The battle for Itachi's affections begins, that's what. - ItaNaru
1. General Mornings

There was no hiding from it.

Itachi scowled as the rising sun shined in through the windows that Naruto had forgotten to cover the night before. He tried to ignore it, really, he did, but it was pointless. The damn light illuminated the whole room, further making Itachi feel more awake then he wanted to be. Not even burying his face behind his boyfriends neck could stop him from slowly becoming aware of everything around him, making him feel the need to get up and walk around.

With a defeated sigh, the raven slowly detached himself from the tan half naked body next to him, and sat on the corner of their bed, rubbing at his eyes to allow them to focus properly. This was followed by the rolling of his pale neck and shoulders, making all of his joints pop noisily.

He grabbed his glasses off of the night stand table and slid them on over his slender nose before finally getting off of the warm bed altogether. His dark garnet eyes glanced down to the blonde who was still sleeping, and noticed that most of the covers had been thrown off of him. Itachi smiled slightly, knowing that Naruto tended to move a lot in his sleep, resulting in the blankets always falling off of him. Yet, by the early hours of the morning he would be completely still.

Itachi, as quietly as he could, recovered the blonde and closed the curtains so that he wouldn't have to wake up to the sun beaming in his eyes. He then made his way out of the bedroom and headed towards the bathroom to relieve himself.

Once that was done he checked the time on the stove clock, noting that it was still early and his little brother, Sasuke, wouldn't need to be picked up from the airport for another few hours. Satisfied with the information, he brewed a pot of coffee and took it to the countertop table, where he opened up his laptop and began to surf around on the internet.

This continued for another hour or so until he heard Naruto stumbling out of their room. It seemed he too was unable to sleep in on this Saturday morning.

"Morn'n 'Tachi…" the still sleepy blonde greeted as he wrapped his arms around the ravens neck and pressed his body against the others back.

Itachi turned his head to place a quick kiss on his nose. "Morning. You're up awful early."

He felt one of Naruto's fingers stick him in the ribs. "Well so are you." The blonde then took a seat on the stool next to him, leaning his elbow against the counter so he could prop his head against his hand. "I had a really depressing dream."

"Hn."

"Yeah, I dreamed that there was only one bowl of ramen left in existence! Can you imagine that, Itachi? My poor dream self was so freaked out, and he fought all kinds of people to get to the precious ramen, but alas, just as he was about to grab it off of its perch, some bastard who looked kind of like you, knocked it over. That's when I woke up."

Itachi had to refrain himself from snorting, knowing that Naruto took anything involved with ramen, very seriously. Hell, the twenty year old was wearing a pair of sleep pants that had ramen bowls on them. He was obsessed.

"Maybe it's a sign that ramen will no longer be produced," he teased.

The silence that followed had Itachi curious enough to see what Naruto was doing, and he almost laughed at the look on his face. It was priceless! It was a mixture of complete outrage, shock, and worry. Feeling almost sorry for putting his boyfriend through so much mental strain in the morning, he kissed the others brow. "Just kidding."

He scrunched up his face as he felt a fist hit his shoulder. "You jerk! How dare you even kid about such a thing, especially since I'm still getting over the loss of ramen in my dream!" A pout then formed on his face, making Itachi want to kiss him again. He couldn't help it, Naruto was just so kissable looking!

Instead, he closed his laptop and stood from his chair. "How about I make you a bowl to make up for it?"

Impossibly blue eyes gleamed with happiness at the offer. "Have I ever told you that I love you? Like, a lot?"

Itachi, with his back turned, smiled at the confession, even though he had heard the blonde say it to him hundreds of times before, it still made him feel exceptionally happy. "You may have mentioned it."

"Heh." He heard Naruto scoot his chair out and place his feet on the wood floor. "Well… I'm going to go watch cartoons in the den. Feel free to join me after you're done!"

"How rude," Itachi smirked, "You won't even keep me company while I make you your favorite meal?"

Naruto came to stand beside him and leaned over so he was whispering in his ear, "Not unless you want to strip down and put on the cooking apron." He could practically feel the blondes grin against his skin.

"Hm…" he pretended to think, "No thanks, I'm good."

The warmth from the other immediately left. "Okay, have fun then!"

Itachi couldn't help but shake his head affectionately when, not a minute later, he heard the familiar sound of Bugs Bunny saying, "Eh, what's up, Doc?"

The Uchiha would never admit it out loud, but he secretly enjoyed how Naruto was so young at heart. It was something that had attracted him to the blonde when they first started dating. It probably had something to do with the fact that Itachi himself had never got to experience his childhood in a carefree way. When he was younger his father was always trying to push him to grow up as fast as possible so that he would be prepared to run the Uchiha business. There was never any time for him to just crash on the couch and stuff his face with junk food while watching some show that made no sense.

Naruto, on the other hand, was raised in the exact opposite way. Because of this, he made Itachi feel lighter, like he didn't need to look and act professional at all times. He made him laugh, and got him to joke around with him, which was something Itachi enjoyed immensely. There was never a dull moment between them, seeing as how Naruto's randomness and Itachi's wit made everything interesting. To put it simply, the blonde made him happier then he had ever felt in his life.

"I WANT TO BE THE VERY BEST THAT NO ONE EVER WAS!"

Itachi heard the springs of the couch squeaking and knew that his blonde was probably jumping on it in his excitement. In attempt to save the furniture that was likely to break if Naruto continued to use it as a trampoline, he hurried and sloshed the finished ramen into a bowl, grabbed some chopsticks, and hurried over to the den.

Upon his arrival, with the bowl in hand, Naruto jumped down from the couch and effortlessly swiped it from his hands, going back to his original position before the jumping occurred.

"Hey," Itachi grabbed the remote and turned the volume down a little. "Where's my thank you?"

He wrinkled his nose when Naruto looked up at him with ramen hanging out of his mouth, and broth dripping down his chin. "Dank yew…"

"Hn." He took a seat on the opposite end of the couch, not wanting the broth to spray on him, and pressed a button on the remote. "Since you're busy with that, I'm going to look at the news real quick."

Naruto made a sound in his throat that sounded like 'Mmm!' "Hey, wait, what time are you supposed to be at the airport?"

"We should probably leave a quarter to ten. Hopefully the flight won't be delayed."

"Alright, sounds good, is the room all ready for him?" The blonde asked, recalling having seen Itachi in the guest room Sasuke would be staying in the day before. "Oh! You know what, we should probably put some extra blankets in there, because that room usually gets really cold."

Itachi nodded in agreement. "Good idea, Sasuke tends to chill very easily. And yes, other then that, the room is pretty much set up for him."

Naruto set his bowl down onto the table in front of them and scooted over to the raven, hugging his arm and resting his chin against it. "Cool, I'm excited to meet him after all this time. You seem pretty chipper about it as well," he observed.

Itachi scoffed. "I am not… chipper."

A tan hand ran through his silky black hair. "Right, so I'm just imagining all the humming you've been doing ever since he called and said he was coming to stay here until he attends college?"

"That's hardly considered - "

"And, not only that, but you've insisted on hiring a maid to clean the whole place spotless. Let's not forget buying all the seasons of his favorite TV shows." Itachi tried to come up with an excuse for his actions, but couldn't. "Plus, I know that you didn't decide to buy me all those video games for no reason. You got them because you know Sasuke likes them, and was trying to make it look like a coincidence that we happened to have the same games as him. Admit it!"

They sat in silence for a few seconds before Itachi ruined it by snorting. He pushed Naruto's head away from him and stood. "Since when have you gotten so perceptive?"

Naruto growled at being shoved, but quickly responded, "What do you mean 'when?' I've been like this since I popped out of the womb!"

Itachi bit his lip so he wouldn't start laughing. "Please, you didn't even know I fell asleep when you were explaining how sticking your finger in someone else's belly button for a certain amount of time was considered rape."

Naruto grabbed a pillow and threw it at him, only to have Itachi dodge at the last second. "You jerk! That was a valid conversation worth hearing!"

"Sure it was," Itachi smirked.

He bolted for the bathroom, hearing Naruto spring from the couch and run after him. Oh, yes, his boyfriend definitely made him happy.

* * *

"Babe, where's my belt?"

Itachi looked up from the book he had been reading and looked at the hunched over form of his boyfriend, who was currently digging through their closet. While in the position, Itachi took the time to notice what Naruto was wearing and felt pleased by his appearance.

His sexy blonde was dressed in dark blue jeans that hugged his legs in a way that made him look taller, a plain white shirt with a light blue denim jacket over it, having the sleeves of the jacket rolled up to his elbows. Not many guys could pull off denim jackets, but Naruto happened to be one of the few that could. And damn, did he look good in it! Other then that he had on a his dark brown timberland boots and accessorized by wearing his favorite blue crystal necklace that had belonged to his grandmother. Apparently, he needed his belt to finish off the ensemble.

"Probably in the laundry room."

"I always forget to unhook it from my jeans before I put them in the hamper!" Naruto mumbled to himself as he hurried out of the room.

Itachi managed to read for five more minutes then dog eared the page he was on before setting it to the side, deciding it was probably time to get in the car. He grabbed his keys, cell phone, and wallet from the dresser and headed out to the main room where he found Naruto smoothing his shirt out.

"You know, it's weird seeing you not wearing anything orange," he admitted, once again roaming his eyes over the other.

Naruto scowled. "Well, gee, I wonder where all my orange clothing went. Oh, that's right, it's all in the wash!"

Itachi had been wondering if Naruto would notice the rather large pile of his clothing in the wash room when he had gone in there to retrieve his belt. Obviously he had.

"They were dirty."

The blonde crossed his arms. "You lie like a fly with a booger in its eye!"

"Bart Simpson?"

"Ha! I knew you watched that show!" Naruto shouted victoriously as Itachi ushered him out the door and to the car. "Now I can start quoting it!"

"Please don't."

The rest of the ride went by with the two of them alternating between listening to music and arguing over things that came to mind. Once at the airport they parked the car, grabbed their cups of smoothies that Naruto had bribed Itachi into getting on the way, and headed inside the building to wait for Sasuke.

* * *

A/N - I've been wanting to write a ItaNaru story for so long now! The image of Naruto and Itachi being all cute in the morning came to me, and this is what came out of that.

This story isn't going to be very long. Maybe 10 chapters at the most or something. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed. Don't forget to leave a review, please!


	2. Meeting Sasuke

"He should be picking his luggage up right now," Itachi assured his impatient blonde who had been shifting his weight from one side to the other for more then ten minutes. It just so happened that Sasuke's plane had been delayed by thirty minutes, which wasn't horribly long, considering Itachi had had to wait for a longer period of time before. Yet to Naruto, thirty extra minutes might as well have been three hours due to the fact that he couldn't sit still for more then five minutes.

"Uh… Itachi," Naruto said quietly after taking another sip of his smoothie. There was a strange gurgle sound that came from his stomach. "I need to go to the bathroom."

Said Uchiha raised an eyebrow as the half empty smoothie cup was thrust towards him. He took it silently, and made a go ahead motion with his occupied hand. Naruto gave him a smile of relief before walking quickly towards the closest bathroom. His bowels always chose the worst times to act up.

Now by himself and without having Naruto as a distraction, Itachi decided to watch the TV that was hooked up against the wall. It was turned on a sports channel, showing a live basketball game. Itachi had always hated basketball because it made him unexplainably angry for some reason. He had no idea why it did, there was just something about the game that grated on his nerves. Because of this he decided to just sip his drink and play a game of tetris on his cell phone.

He played for awhile, long enough for his eyes to start watering from staring at the screen so intensely. It was at this time that he felt someone stop behind him, the quietness of the person telling him who it was without him even having to look.

Itachi pocketed his phone and turned around with an impassive look on his face.

Sasuke looked taller since he had seen him last; his face was more narrow as well, which was no surprise since it was a common Uchiha trait. Other then that he looked the same for the most part. He still had the same black hair that spiked oddly in the back, the same pale skin, and the same emotionless expression that was normal to see an Uchiha with.

Itachi would have clasped his younger brothers hand, but was currently unable to do so with the hold he still had on the smoothies. He noticed Sasuke staring at them in his hand, probably wondering when he had started drinking blended fruits. The Uchiha himself was wondering the same thing. All he knew was that Naruto had brought a cup home to him one day, and he hadn't thought it was bad, so they ended up buying them more often.

"Hn." Sasuke stared at him. "I suppose one of those is for me?"

Itachi smirked. "How rude of you, little brother. You didn't even say hi to me. Besides you shouldn't just assume things like that, perhaps I was just feeling particularly thirsty today."

Sasuke glared, though it lacked malice. "Right." He then turned his head to look around them, obviously looking for something. "I thought you mentioned something about bringing a boyfriend with you. Where is he?"

Itachi opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted as said boyfriend caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He turned to look at him properly, knowing Sasuke had noticed the blonde as well. He was always so easy to spot, due to his bright hair and tan skin that contrasted greatly with the average Japanese man.

However, there seemed to be something wrong with him, if the slight watering of his eyes and the curled up hand near his chest was any indication. Itachi furrowed his eyebrows in concern, rarely used to seeing Naruto looking so… pained.

"What happened to you?" He asked the second Naruto was within hearing range. He noticed Naruto's eyes flicker over to Sasuke briefly before he stuck his hand out. Itachi looked at it closely, seeing how it was red and purple, and also seemed to be swelling. He made to take it into his own cool hands, but froze when Naruto pulled it away from him.

"I accidentally jammed it in the door," he grinned crookedly, rubbing the back of his neck with his good hand. His blue eyes connected with Sasuke's black ones. "Hey, nice to finally meet you, I'm Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto chuckled. "Uh, I'd shake your hand, but, you know…"

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest. "Hn. Idiot."

Naruto blinked his eyes at the insult, taking a second to process it before his eyes flashed. "Excuse me? What the hell did you just call me bastard?"

Itachi saw Sasuke visibly bristle and stepped in between the raven and blonde before more insults could be said. After all, they were in a public place, and he knew how loud Naruto could get and how aggravating Sasuke could be. It was best to continue the conversation in the car.

"Naruto," The blonde looked over at him. "Why don't you go to the concession stand and ask them if they'll be put some ice in a bag for your hand," He suggested calmly.

Naruto's face was red with anger, yet some rational part of his mind decided to turn away before things got worse. He sent an apologetic look to Itachi, narrowed his eyes at Sasuke, and then left to get his ice.

Sasuke watched him go, an unimpressed look on his face. "That blonde idiot is your boyfriend?"

* * *

"Ramen is a billion trillion zillion times better than tomatoes!"

"Tomatoes are healthy for you unlike that bowl of grease, so suck it, idiot!"

"At least I have something to suck!" Naruto grinned widely while Sasuke blanched.

Itachi sighed into his cup of milk, trying to block out the argument as best as he could. It had been like this ever sense they had gotten into the car. The two had fought over who got to ride shotgun, and the fighting had yet to cease from that moment. They were all currently back at the apartment, where Sasuke had begun to set up his personal things. He had been putting some of his dirty clothes in the washing room when he noticed all of Naruto's orange clothes. He had mocked them and Naruto had, obviously, retaliated.

He had honestly thought that Sasuke and Naruto would have gotten along. After all, Naruto was loud and vibrant while Sasuke was quiet and tended to blend in with the background more. They were total opposites, therefore, they were supposed to attract! Itachi himself was more quiet and reserved, yet he and Naruto got along great because they balanced each other out. He guessed he overlooked the fact that both his boyfriend and brother were both very stubborn and hard headed individuals.

" - Blood is thicker than water!"

"So what! He's mine in mind, body, and soul."

"You have got to be the cheesiest person I have ever met."

"At least I have the ability to show emotions, bastard!"

"Your insult is invalid, my parents were married when they had me!"

"Your hair is invalid!"

And so the night went on.

* * *

A/N - Sorry, I would have had this out earlier, but I ended up re-writing it like four times because I wasn't satisfied with it. I'm ending it a little short because I'm kind of fed up with this chapter and just want to move on to the next one XD


	3. Cooking Pains

Itachi woke up to the smell of food, which was strange, because Naruto never had time to cook anything before he went to work. The blonde always got up before him and jogged around the neighborhood for a good hour. He then showered, changed, and got in his orange Jeep and left. That could only mean that Itachi was either really hungry and his nose was hallucinating, or that Sasuke had picked up some cooking skills while away and was making something in the kitchen.

Deciding he was already awake and wouldn't go back to sleep, Itachi pulled himself out of bed and went to the hanger on the closet where his robe was. He pulled it on and went to the bathroom to freshen up and change into the new clothes he had placed in there the night before.

Ten minutes later, he deemed himself presentable for the day since he was now properly dressed and groomed. After spitting out some mint mouthwash in the sink, he flicked the light switch off and made his way into the kitchen, only to look on in surprise when he saw not only Sasuke, but Naruto, dashing around, opening drawers and pulling food out from the cabinets.

The kitchen itself was a total and complete mess. Nothing was spared from food or sauces which seemed to be dripping or clinging to every object possible. But it wasn't just the kitchen that had suffered from the catastrophe, oh no, it was stuck to the two people responsible for the whole mess as well.

Naruto, who was currently pushing his orange bandana back into place atop his head, had egg remnants dripping from his hair where it was slowly cascading over his shoulders and back. His whiskered face was covered in yellow batter, possibly the mixture of what was supposed to be pancakes. Then there was his clothes, his jogging clothes, Itachi noticed, and they were splattered with some kind of liquid and speckled with more of the batter.

On the other side of the kitchen was Sasuke, and he didn't look any better, really. His usual neat looking hair was matted with flour and what looked to be half of a tortilla. The stain on his shirt that Itachi had first mistaken for as vomit, was actually what was supposed to be the insides of an omelet.

Despite their horrifying appearances, there was really only one thing that Itachi was concerned about at the moment. And that was his coffee machine. Jet black eyes swiveled to the spot on the counter where his precious appliance sat, and narrowed at the sight of it covered in syrup. Laying on top of it was a bottle of Hungry Jack, turned over, thus explaining the huge ass mess covering it.

Itachi. Was. Pissed.

Picking up two apples from the fruit bowl, he threw them with deadly precision at Sasuke and Naruto's heads. Their reactions might have been something worth laughing at if Itachi wasn't so pissed at the moment.

Both of them dropped the objects in their hands and went to rub the abused part of their skull. Naruto was cursing freely like Itachi expected, and Sasuke already had his glare in place. The two of them spun on their heels, which was a bad idea considering the floor was covered in food, and they both ended up slipping. Sasuke was lucky enough to catch himself, but Naruto ended up flat on his back.

"Ow!" The blonde hissed, not fully aware of Itachi's presence yet. "Son of a bitch, that hurt!"

Sasuke stared back at his brother. "Itachi."

That had Naruto's attention. Ignoring his pain for the moment, he craned his head upwards, only to cringe when he got the full onslaught of Itachi's angry glare. He waved meekly.

"Oh… hey 'Tachi," His eyes darted around the kitchen. "We were just making you breakfast…" A bowl of mixed ingredients that had been sitting on the edge of the counter suddenly fell, landing right on top of Naruto's head. "Aw, dammit!"

Sasuke only looked down at him briefly before he returned his gaze to his brother. The older Uchiha had his jaw clenched tightly and his eye looked like it was on the verge of twitching. After what seemed like hours, Itachi finally spoke.

"You two, clean this up." His voice was cold and calm, which only meant that he was barely controlling the waves of rage he wanted to release upon them. He then briskly turned around. "And Naruto…"

The blonde scrubbed away the food that was covering his eyes. "Yeah?"

There was a pause.

"Since you ruined my breakfast, you're going to have to compensate it with your own." He held his hand out. "Hand it over."

"What do you mean I ruined your breakfast?"

Itachi immediately pointed to the coffee machine.

Naruto's eyes widened to the point of looking as though they were going to fall out of their sockets. "You can't be seri -"

"I can assure you that I'm completely serious." He scowled. "Now give it."

The blonde bit his lip, looking as though he was going to throw a tantrum or protest. However, in the end, he simply sighed and picked himself off the floor to retrieve his left over ramen that he had eaten the night before. He grumbled to himself as he begrudgingly swiped it from the shelf and practically shoved it into Itachi's outstretched palm.

"Can't believe this," He grumbled under his breath. "My freaking ramen… it's all that bastards fault."

"Hn," Itachi bent his head and pecked him on the lips. "Thanks for cooperating." He grabbed his bag that sat on one of the bar stools and headed for the door. "This place better be spotless before I get home, and no hiring any maids. Once you finish cleaning, Naruto, go to work, and Sasuke, you go to the grocery store and go buy us everything that you two just wasted." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Ja." He left the apartment.

Naruto watched the door for a few seconds before he turned to the younger Uchiha and placed his hand over his heart. "I feel like I just lost a best friend."

Sasuke threw a wet rag at his face. "Idiot. Start cleaning."

* * *

"Hey bastard," Naruto called as he came out of his and Itachi's bedroom, completely clean and wearing his work clothes which consisted of net shorts, a tank top, tennis shoes, and a bandana that he shaped into a do rag over his hair. "Not that it matters to you, but I'm heading out."

Sasuke, who was rubbing his hair with a towel, gave him a dry look. "I'm surprised you even have a job." He looked him up and down. "Although, it's got to be something you don't need a degree for, considering that's what you wear every day."

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and glared at the Uchiha for all he was worth. Sasuke returned the look, knowing how easy the blonde was to rile up, and prepared himself for what was to come.

Surprisingly, Naruto just flicked him the bird and bent down to scoop up a sports bag that had been carelessly left by the door. "You think you're so smart, don't you?" He reached into his bag, pulled out a bottle of deodorant, and sprayed it on himself. "I know you're trying to ruffle my feathers, Uchiha. I'm not an idiot like you claim I am, I can tell that you don't like me because I'm dating your brother." Sasuke opened his mouth to tell him he was wrong, but was stopped by Naruto's raised hand. "When Itachi kissed me this morning I saw you scrunch up your face, but not because you were repulsed by the action itself." He scratched a spot on his nose and opened the door with his other hand.

"And then this morning, you were cooking breakfast for him, and I came in and you purposely challenged me to see who's cooking Itachi liked better." Sasuke narrowed his eyes, his fists clenching at his sides. "You don't like the fact that I'm so close to him, and you're a little more distant from him because you've been away for a few years."

"You're wrong," Sasuke spat.

Naruto's eyebrow raised. "Am I?" He took a deep breath. "Look, I don't necessarily like you, and you don't like me, but we've got to deal with each other for the next few months. Hell, it hasn't even been twenty four hours yet, and we've already destroyed the kitchen."

"It's not my fault you lack the ability of restraint," Sasuke said.

"You know what!" Naruto snapped, his blue eyes drilling into the obsidian ones across from him. "You're being a jackass about this! I'm trying to have a mature conversation with you and - "

"Please," Sasuke interrupted. "Don't flatter yourself, there isn't anything mature about you."

Naruto practically growled with anger. "Fuck you! You're just a jealous bastard with a rotten attitude!" He walked out the door, only to turn a second later. "Don't forget to get groceries, you fucking prick!"

He slammed the door shut, making the woman who was walking down the hall jump a mile in the air. He tried to send her an apologetic look, but knew it wouldn't do much since his face was screwed up with anger. Oh well. There goes another thing he can't fix.

* * *

A/N - Surprise, surprise, Naruto actually has the sense to act more mature than Sasuke. And that is mostly because he's older and Sasuke is just bitter over his and Itachi's relationship.

I know Sasuke doesn't really talk a lot here, but once Itachi comes back then he'll open up some more. He's still kind of taking everything in after being away and Naruto's whole person has just kind of thrown him for a loop.

Well, until next time!


	4. Yellow and Red Make Orange

Itachi didn't know what to expect when he got home. A dirty kitchen? Probably not. Naruto looked way too guilty to have left the mess alone for more than five minutes. If not a dirty kitchen then maybe he'd walk in on Sasuke and Naruto having another fight.

That was a high possibility.

When Itachi first imagined Sasuke living with him and Naruto, he'd seen them all getting along. Itachi would tease Sasuke about something, Naruto would laugh, and Sasuke would just glare and pretend he hated him. Then later in the evening Naruto would challenge Sasuke to a video game and Itachi would watch them play while making subtle sexual comments to Naruto, who would be too absorbed in the game to comprehend them, and would make Sasuke blush like a virgin. That's exactly how the eldest Uchiha wanted things to go.

But no, Sasuke just had to have some immediate resentment towards the blonde, and of course, Naruto retaliated, because he was the type of person to say: If you like me then I like you, but if you give me a reason to hate you then you better believe I'm going to be a thumbtack in your ass.

Now Itachi wasn't an ignorant person. He was far from it, actually. He could tell that Sasuke felt somewhat overwhelmed by Naruto's person and his role in Itachi's life. He was used to being his brother's number one most important person, but that position had obviously altered since his dating of the blonde. He now shared that title with the man known as Naruto Uzumaki. Deep inside, Sasuke was still the same little kid who wanted his brothers attention, even if he didn't show it. But Itachi knew.

Sighing over the whole dilemma, Itachi fished his key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He quirked an eyebrow at the extra pair of shoes by the door and wondered who Naruto had over. His boyfriend had a lot of friends and they used to be around all the time. However, once college started up they didn't have time to come over as much since they had classes and Naruto was searching for the right gym to start his job at. Then a few years later, his friends all started working and they usually only managed to contact each other through talking on the phone. So it would be quite random for one of them to come over all of a sudden.

He could hear Naruto laughing in the other room and went to go investigate to see who he was with. His dark eyes widened slightly when he spotted a familiar man with chin length red hair sitting next to his blonde. They were both slouched next to each other on the couch, looking at a laptop that was seated in front of them on the coffee table.

Itachi walked further into the room, making himself noticeable to both the Uzumaki's. Eyes of bright blue and subtle lavender flickered to his form.

"Hey," Naruto greeted while closing the laptop. "How was work?"

"Fine. Nothing new or exciting happened." Itachi turned his attention to the red head. "How have you been, Nagato?"

Nagato offered him a gentle smile. "I've been pretty good. Thought I'd stop by to catch up for a bit, I haven't seen either of you in awhile."

"L-I-A-R!" Naruto poked his older cousin/guardian in the arm. He stood and crossed the room to wrap his arm around Itachi's waist. "He's just being an overprotective nut because I told him about that creepy guy at the gym who keeps asking if he can join me and my client in our routines."

Itachi practically glared death at the mention of the man. Naruto worked as a personal trainer at the gym and he usually worked with two different clients during the day. Half the time they did fitness activities outside, but the other half was spent inside. Just recently some man caught up with him when they were inside and started asking if he could join them. At first Naruto didn't see anything wrong with it, it was just another person wanting a personal trainer. However, as the man observed their routine he started making some inappropriate sexual comments towards both Naruto and his client.

Naruto's client was a girl named Ino. They were both blonde's and the man kept saying how he always wanted to fuck a blonde, or if he was lucky, fuck two blonde's at the same time. Disturbed and pissed off by this, Ino had kneed the man right in the balls while Naruto refrained himself from punching the guy. Instead, he asked the man to leave and to never come back because comments like that were not appreciated and would not be tolerated.

The man made himself scarce for a few days before returning once again. He didn't talk to them, but he did watch them from a distance. Naruto complained about it to his boss, but his boss said that he couldn't do anything about it unless the man physically harassed him. Although, he did say that if the guy verbally harassed them again then he would step in and take care of it.

That didn't really make Itachi feel any better. Apparently, it wasn't good enough for Nagato either, which was understandable. Nagato had raised Naruto since he was small, due to the fact that the blonde's parents had died when he was eleven. They were cousins, but they had more of a sibling relationship.

Itachi zoned back into the conversation just as Naruto said, "Ignorance is like an exotic fruit; touch it and the bloom is gone!"

"What the hell…" Nagato snorted. "I'm really starting to think that saying: all brawn no brains, applies to you."

Not understanding what they were talking about anymore, Itachi decided it was time to leave them to their own devices for a bit. "I'm going to start dinner," he interrupted the fight that was about to happen. "Will you be staying to eat with us?" He asked Nagato.  
The older Uzumaki shook his head. "No thanks, I ate lunch late, so I won't be hungry for a while." He tilted his head. "Oh yeah, Naruto told me that your younger brother is staying with you guys."

"Yes, he needed somewhere to stay for the summer, so I offered for him to move in with us for a little while. Speaking of," He turned to look at Naruto. "Have you seen him?"

Naruto reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. "Yeah, he left this note on the counter saying he forgot a few things at the store and went to pick them up. Said he should be home in time for dinner." He passed the note to Itachi.

"Okay, I was just wondering."

* * *

Itachi was halfway through making dinner when he heard the front door open and guessed that Sasuke was back from the store. Sure enough, the younger Uchiha came in with grocery bags in his hands.

He nodded to Itachi and began to put everything into their respectful places. "Who's in the other room with the idiot?"

Itachi took the wooden spoon he was holding and smacked Sasuke on the butt with it. Sasuke whirled around, eyes wide, only to see Itachi's smirking face. "What the hell Itachi…"

He shrugged. "You started it."

"What?"

"You called him an idiot, so like the good boyfriend that I am, I'm simply defending him." He explained in an obvious tone.

"Hn, playing protector now, are we?" Sasuke glared mockingly.

Itachi went back to his cooking. "Naruto doesn't need protecting, he's perfectly capable of taking care of himself. Besides," He paused to taste some of his soup. "He's already got someone playing protector for him."

Almost to prove his point, Nagato shouted from the other room, "Naruto! Stop doing that, you're going to throw out your back!"

Naruto shouted just as loudly, "I'm too young to do that, plus, I'm fit! You on the other hand, are like a dying sputtering truck going up a hill!" … "Did you seriously just hit me in the face with your girly ring? That's it! We'll settle this like real men!"

Itachi and Sasuke both sweat dropped when there was two choruses of, "Thumb wrestling match!"

Sasuke smirked. "You sure know how to pick 'em, big brother."

Itachi threw a chunk of carrot at his head. "Thumb wrestling match, little brother?" He taunted.

Sasuke stared at his protruding thumb in disbelief for a few seconds before wrapping his fingers around Itachi's. "Fine, but only once."

* * *

A/N - Alright so Sasuke and Naruto are both back under Itachi's good graces. In the next chapter they'll probably cause some more chaos. Soo stay tuned and review, por favor!


End file.
